


Elska Tattur - Chapter One

by Anorien



Series: Elska Tattur [1]
Category: Journey into, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Thor (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anorien/pseuds/Anorien





	Elska Tattur - Chapter One

The tall, golden doors stood before her. The very size of them, with the enormous gilded pillars on either side, was almost enough to intimidate Sigyn and cause her to turn back. She heaved a sigh, trying to calm herself. ‘ _It’s just a building,_ ’ she told herself. She had never been a particularly nervous girl, but then, it wasn’t every day that she found herself standing at the door of a palace, hoping she could have a moment of time with a prince. She shut her eyes for a moment, breathing in the sweet spring air. She thought back to her training, when she was younger. “ _Never show fear,_ ” she had been taught, “ _for fear is a weakness. If you show your enemy you are fearful, it will be your death._ ” The prince was not a foe of hers, but Sigyn still refused to show any sign of weakness.

She took a deep breath, and advanced down the stone path toward the doors. A small black snake shot out from the grass on her left, and she stopped in her tracks, allowing the little creature to make its way safely across the path. Once it was out of her sight, she continued on toward the entrance to the palace. Two gold-clad guards stood watch. Upon seeing her, one of the guards went to meet her.

“State your name and purpose,” he said in a deep voice. Sigyn paused to try and collect her thoughts. She wanted to make a good impression, and not come across as being dim-witted.

“I am Lady Sigyn, daughter of Ragnar,” she said, “and I wish to speak to the prince.” It was a good enough start, but this was a guard.

“By ‘prince’, I would assume you mean Lord Loki?” the guard replied. “If you are looking for the  _true_  Prince of Asgard, he does not reside here.” Sigyn fought to keep from rolling her eyes. It was beyond her why the guard spoke so rudely of his lord, but she stayed quiet. “Yes, I meant  _‘Lord’_  Loki. I wish to appeal to him.” “Very well,” said the guard, “you will follow me.”

Sigyn brushed her dark hair out of her face, and tucked it behind her ear. Straightening her back, she walked a few paces behind the guard. With a thunderous creak the golden doors opened. Before her was a great hall with more golden pillars and bronze floors with knot designs etched in faded gold. The palace was beautiful, but certainly it had seen better days. Sigyn was able to see some of her reflection in the silver walls. There was a porch made of stone on the other side of the hall, but Sigyn did not see much of it. The guard made a left down a long corridor.

After passing at least a half a dozen more doors, they came to the end of the corridor, where there a much grander entrance. The guard turned to Sigyn. “You will wait here,” he said, and entered the room. The guard had left the door ajar, but Sigyn stood out of sight. She overheard the guard speak.

“My Lord, a young woman is here to speak with you,” he said, his deep voice echoing slightly throughout what Sigyn could only guess was the throne room.

“Who is she?” came another voice. It wasn’t as deep as the guard’s. It was softer. It must have been Loki’s.

“Lady Sigyn, daughter of-“

“‘Lady’? I don’t recall having to hold counsel with any women as of late. Who sent her?”

“I… did not ask, my Lord.”

“You didn’t ask? What, Brandr, did the idea  _slip your mind_?”

“She said she wished to appeal to you, my Lord.”

A scoff came, and Sigyn heard footsteps. A moment later, the guard reappeared. He looked her straight in the face. “I am sorry, my Lady, but Lord Loki-“

“I did not  _tell_  you to send her away,” Loki interrupted. “Bring her here, Brandr.”

Sigyn froze for a moment, slightly intimidated by the way Loki sounded. She looked at Brandr, who nodded. “He does not like to be kept waiting,” he said quietly. “Right,” she replied and went to follow him. ‘ _Never show fear… never show fear…_ ’ she repeated in her head.

She followed Brandr into the room, which was, indeed, a throne room. It was darker than Sigyn had imagined it. But the room itself held little interest for Sigyn. She was focused on Loki. He was tall and pale, and rather handsome. He was clad in black leather and gold metal, a forest green cape falling down his back. His eyes were dark and emerald green, and full of memory. His hair was black as night, the ends of it peeking out from underneath a gold helm with two horns curling backward. His left hand held a gold sceptre, while he rested his head in his right hand, looking unamused.

Loki rose gracefully from his throne. “Welcome, Lady… Sigyn, was it not?” he said, looking into Sigyn’s face. “Yes, my Lord,” she said as she approached the steps to the throne, bringing her right fist to her left shoulder and kneeling. Loki smirked. “Rise, my lady,” he said. “Leave us,” he said to Brandr, who bowed slightly and strode out of the hall.

“So, my Lady, tell me, who sent you?” Loki asked after the guard had left. He seemed much gentler in person, at least to his guests, Sigyn thought. “No one, my Lord,” she said, “I have come on my own accordance.” Loki cocked an eyebrow. “Very well. And what would your purpose for being here be? I was told you wished to appeal to me.” His eyes did not move from her face. Sigyn kept her breath steady, as nervous as she was.

“Well, my Lord, I had come to you wondering if perhaps you needed help,” she said. She began to mentally kick herself. The way she had intended to say it was much different. But Loki smirked. “Help? What do you mean by that?” he asked. “Forgive me,” Sigyn said. “What I had meant to say was, I wondered if you needed help around the palace perhaps. I’m an able worker, I would do anything you asked of me.”

Loki was quiet for a moment, and studied her. “So you seek employment? Hm. Might I ask, my Lady… I did not allow Brandr to finish, he was about to mention whose daughter you were. Who are your parents?” It was an odd question, but perhaps it was of importance. “My father was Ragnar, a great warrior. My mother is Irpa, a horse breeder. I do not come of noble house, but-“

“Nobility means little to me,” Loki interrupted, deep in thought. “Well, I suppose it would make for you to be an able worker.” He sat back in his throne. “But I wonder… what would I need you for? You say you would do anything I needed you to, but what perhaps would I need from you?” His eyes were deep in thought. It seemed as though he had answers to his own question, yet would not name them. Sigyn kept silent, almost waiting for him to dismiss her. 

“I do not employ many people,” he said, staring across the room, “I have no need for them. A few guards to protect me, certainly, but I needn’t much more than that.” Sigyn swallowed and nodded. She went to speak, but was interrupted again.

“However, I am unsure if I should turn you away just yet,” Loki said. “I wonder if I should have you stay, see if I would need you for something.” Sigyn was unsure whether to speak or not. Loki squinted his eyes for a moment, then looked into her eyes. “Would that be to your liking?”

“Y-yes, certainly, my Lord, thank you,” she said, a bit taken aback by his decision.

“Very well. I will have a room prepared for you,” he said, again rising, slowly descending the steps to approach her. He smiled gently at her. “Come. I will show you the palace,” he said, and beckoned for her to follow him. Sigyn stayed a pace or two back, attempting not to make the prince feel crowded. 

“It is not perhaps the grandest palace in Asgard,” Loki said as they walked, “but it was enough for me. In fact, it was more than enough.” His strides were long and graceful, his staff gently hitting the bronzed floor with every other step. “More than I’d deserve,” he muttered under his breath.

“This palace is old, as you probably already observed, and remained unused for some time before-” He halted. A large, inky black raven flew up to the nearest window and perched there, glancing at Sigyn, then moving its gaze to Loki. Loki exhaled sharply. “I hope you don’t mind ravens very much,” he said to her, his voice grim. 

Sigyn shook her head. “No, my Lord, I’m rather fond of birds.” Loki looked back at her. 

“Do not become overly fond of these.” He glared at the bird for a moment, then began to walk in its direction. “Muninn,  _brott_!” he said in a harsh tone, waving his arm to try to shoo the creature. The bird cawed loudly at him, opening its wings defensively, then flying away. Loki watched it as it flew, then returned to Sigyn. 

“I am sorry about that. They can be quite a nuisance.” With that, he guided her onward.

————————

**_Author’s notes:_ **

Well, it’s finally done! The first chapter of who knows how many. This, of course, is where I’ll be putting any extra commentary, any significant points you may have missed, background information, the works.

  * “Muninn,  _brott_!” - I had mentioned in a post that I made on my personal blog that ravens would be of importance throughout the story. This is Norse mythology, after all! In the mythology, Odin has two ravens - Huginn and Muninn, “thought” and “memory”. In this story, Odin has many ravens, all for various purposes, some of which spy on Loki then report back to the king. Huginn and Muninn are his oldest and most trustworthy birds, although Muninn’s arrival here was merely by chance. “ _Brott!_ ” is Old Norse for “ _Away!_ ”, so basically Loki is telling the bird to shoo. Usually the characters will speak in the All-Tongue (a language that they speak where anyone can understand them), however, elements of Old Norse and other languages will be incorporated at times. 



I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now that this one is done, I can finally get this story off the ground and going. Feedback and comments are more than encouraged!


End file.
